<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attentäters by Leonie_Poisson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989946">Attentäters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Poisson/pseuds/Leonie_Poisson'>Leonie_Poisson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Poisson/pseuds/Leonie_Poisson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>十步杀一人，千里不留行。事了拂衣去，深藏身与名。<br/>没看过黑帮文学，自己怎么高兴怎么来<br/>人物和cp都会加的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin Pavard/Original Male Character, Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich, Robert Lewandowski/Original Female Character(s), Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 引子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏天中午的塞本纳大街是死寂，这里和外面时差12小时，偶尔在角落里还能看见睡死过去没有醒酒的人，或者被揍的头破血流只剩最后一口气的人——敢在这里揍人的，除了这地头的那个“红馅饼帮”就没别人了，所以没有吩咐一般也是没人敢把这倒霉蛋带走的，一般都是一个说话带法国口音穿戴整齐的美人好心派两个手下人扶了他出去，可是现在这位美人已经三个月没有出现在塞本纳大街了。<br/>
“晦气。”这次是个砂金色头发的小个子男人皱了皱鼻子示意一边的人把这人拖走，“他们越来越不会做事了，揍完人拍拍屁股就走也不收拾干净，要是死在塞本纳街头又得用一车水来冲洗。”<br/>
“听说这人不知死活要轻薄咱们的姑娘，几个看场子的自然不能让他有好果子吃。”<br/>
“那打完了也拖到那边去啊，才几步路懒死他们哦。”<br/>
“Adrian才从北边回来，一时忘了规矩也是有的。”旁边人低眉顺眼不敢顶撞，生怕小火龙一个爆发周围这群人全部陪葬。<br/>
“那你们下次见着他，就告诉他我的话：好好长长记性！哪怕他是塞本纳街头长大的，我这外来户该说的话也得说。”<br/>
“明白了。”<br/>
“Leroy什么时候来？”<br/>
“今天下午三点在慕尼黑落地。”<br/>
如果不看长相只听声音，这个名叫约书亚·基米希的年轻男人俨然塞本纳当家老大的气度，外头人也恭恭敬敬称他一声“基米希先生”，他也的确当得起当家人，只是年纪还轻眼里揉不得沙子，做事还是毛躁些，还需要前辈多提点指导。他现在打开那家名叫“51”的酒吧门，一脚踏进去差点踩到人——今天这群人又是横七竖八在店里过夜，真是不讲究。基米希正准备一脚把路障踢开，却听见背后有人问：“请问有Flensburg吗？”<br/>
基米希一愣然后一笑，也没回头：“怎么，这才中午12点就要喝酒吗？”<br/>
“请问有Flensburg吗？”来人也不恼，只是重复了自己的话。夏天午后的热风吹进来，衬衫被汗粘在身上，店里睡觉的人丝毫不被这两人的对话打扰甚至吹出拐着弯的呼噜。<br/>
“没有，不过在南边，我建议您尝尝Paulaner的白啤酒。”基米希回过头，看见一个带着墨镜口罩捂得严严实实的人，“您愿意，呃，跨过这群不长进的家伙来二楼吗？”<br/>
“当然。”<br/>
“您是有生意和我们做？”<br/>
来人接过基米希倒的那杯白啤酒，并没有摘掉口罩喝酒的意思：“我以为我需要跟鲁梅尼格先生谈，至少也是诺伊尔先生。”<br/>
“您瞧不上我？”<br/>
“没有，怎么会呢？您也是远近闻名的人物了，我只是没想到您已经掌握实权，可以代表塞本纳和外面谈生意了。”<br/>
没有的，基米希心想，他现在心里怕得很，任何一个塞本纳的人都有可能现在拆穿自己，不过一瞬间他有点享受这种感觉，于是脸上也毫不慌张：“这世界上您想不到的事情恐怕不止这一件。”<br/>
“我只是来传话的，我的主人一切要求都在信封里，不论结果如何都请在三天之内答复。”<br/>
基米希接过信封，手指在封口处滑来滑去，他是真的很想打开，却也真的不敢，总觉得Manu下一秒就会出现在他背后拆穿他的把戏。<br/>
“您还有别的事情吗？不如喝点酒？我们家卖白啤酒可不靠揍人。”<br/>
“谢谢您好意，我和您不一样，工作的时候也是不能喝酒的。”<br/>
基米希有被噎到，刚想开口反驳，只听背后Manu的声音传来：“Josh，你可是没有招待好客人。”<br/>
基米希回头看见Manu只穿着睡裤很随便地倚在门框上，一双蓝眼睛中没有怒意反而有点没睡醒的疲倦，他心里一惊，但是很快就笑着问：“那人家说工作不喝酒，我怎么办？”<br/>
“那你就下去替我看看厨房还有没有吃的。”说着眉毛一挑示意他停止狐假虎威，基米希暗暗吐舌，一溜烟下楼去了。<br/>
“对不住，这孩子刚刚开始接触生意上的事，一点规矩也没有。”诺伊尔没有拆穿刚刚基米希的谎言，“您稍等，我去换件衣服，让您看见我这副样子真是见笑了。”<br/>
“不必了诺伊尔先生，”来人说话的调子自始至终都没有变过，就像流水线上的机器人，“一切都在信封里写清楚了，如果您三天内确定接受委托，我们会先支付30%的定金，事成之后再支付30%，一切风声过后支付最后40%，都按您的规矩。不过我们主人特意交代，这件事一定请弗里克亲自参与，务必要做得干净，否则于您于我家主人都不是好事。”<br/>
“我们做事您放心，”诺伊尔的手不自然地在锁骨上摸索了一下。<br/>
“那我先告辞了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 The Dancer</p><p>基米希一回到“51”就看见那个小姑娘坐在Leon的腿上，两个人谈笑风生打来闹去不亦乐乎，名叫Christine的富家女Omega甚至会搂住Leon的脖子玩他的头发，那亲密的样子，哪怕他知道这两个人都是Omega他也不太高兴。<br/>“哟回来了Josh？都顺利吗？”穿着紧身衣的舞者格雷茨卡从温柔乡中抬起头看见他的朋友绷着脸理都不理他就直着头往上走，“Manu他们在打牌！别找事！”<br/>“我知道了。”<br/>Leon的提醒绝对出于善意，当塞本纳的大佬们打起牌来，天崩地裂也阻止不了他们，除非你的牌技更好能陪着他们一起乐呵，显然外来户基米希并不具有这样的能力。<br/>“我累了，想睡会儿。”话音落的时候基米希已经消失在二楼走廊拐角。<br/>Christine马上从格雷茨卡的大腿上跳了下来：“艹，我刚刚觉得他那个眼神恨不得把我生吞活剥。你确定他真的对你没感觉？”<br/>格雷茨卡耸了耸肩，紧身衣上紫色火焰花纹跃动了一下：“至少他喝醉的时候是这么说的：‘一个天天脱光了跳舞个人看的小骚货，谁能喜欢这样的。’”<br/>Christine没绷住噗嗤笑出了声：“小骚货哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……难道他还以为你是个Omega不成？”<br/>“毕竟我一直跟姑娘们混在一起跳舞。”格雷茨卡又耸肩，饱满圆润的三角肌几乎要把肩头的衣服撑出个缝来，“他又不知道我实际上是负责安保工作的。”<br/>Christine涂着红指甲油的食指落在那肩头顺着锁骨滑来滑去：“可是你的舞……跳得也不赖啊。”<br/>格雷茨卡往后稍稍一仰：“别闹Chris，要是让别人看见你在这里调戏酒吧跳脱衣舞的，八卦小报就又有的写了。”<br/>“切，我怕他们？我天天来这里我还怕他们？反正我讨厌那个呆瓜也不想嫁给他，他们家能硬气一点退了婚，我倒敬他们家有骨气，可惜是一群草包，更没趣了。”<br/>格雷茨卡靠着吧台，腿跷在另一边高脚椅上看着Christine，那个女孩子雪肤乌发，出身不凡且性格直率单纯，可惜偏托生成女性Omega，没办法继承家业只能天天泡在51逃避自己要做联姻棋子的命运，不过这个女孩仍然笑着，还愿意替他出主意，这可真是……<br/>“不如你直接强上了他吧。”<br/>对不起，他格雷茨卡不配可怜人家，人家活的好得很。<br/>“用强不是我的行事风格，”他扶着吧台才不至于摔下去，“而且犯法。”<br/>“诶咦，你这肌肉真是白练了。”<br/>“我他妈练肌肉是为了强上喜欢的人吗？！克里斯丁·洛塔尔小姐，您好歹是洛塔尔家的人！”<br/>“开玩笑嘛，怎么真生气了？哎呀我错了我错了，我不该出馊主意，那你们俩就慢慢拉磨吧，我不奉陪了。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“笨呐我才说过，我们家今天晚上有晚宴，不能逃的，明天再来给你帽子里塞钱。”Christine说着把那顶黑色礼帽扣在格雷茨卡头上，“回见。”<br/> <br/>莱昂·格雷茨卡是个Alpha，不过除了他自己、Manu以及各位大佬，谁都不知道。<br/>“这个任务我已经问过其他所有新来的孩子，没有一个人答应，但我还是要来问问你，”当时掌管51事务的经理还是尼科·科瓦奇，“你愿意去保护女孩子们吗？”<br/>“女孩子”指的是51酒吧里所有卖身的beer mädchen和不卖身的舞者，他们不一定都是女性，也不一定都是Omega。51是高消费场所，不过变态很多也是有钱有权，看场子的打手不方便去后台和楼上包厢，必须有人在“女孩子们”之间保护他们。<br/>“所以我要假装Omega上台跳舞，否则就得……”<br/>“是的。”科瓦奇摸了摸鼻梁。<br/>“好的，我接受，”格雷茨卡的回答出乎科瓦奇的预料，“需要我做什么？”<br/> <br/>基米希迷迷糊糊半梦半醒着睡了一两个小时，之后是被乐队萨克斯的声音吵醒的。他听得见底下“Leon”“Leon”呼声一片，就知道现在又是格雷茨卡的表演时间。他之前并没有看过格雷茨卡的表演，他也下定决心不会看，只是欢呼喝彩之声一浪高过一浪实在吵得他无法入睡，只能扶着墙往外走。<br/>周边的灯光都黑着，只有一束追光灯打在舞台上的Leon身上，他浑身上下只有一条领带一顶帽子，正辗转腾挪玩着不走光的把戏，脸上的笑容甜美迷人引得一群Alpha Beta狂吹口哨。<br/>够了够了，真是够了。基米希眼睛一闭，眼前又浮现傍晚那女孩坐在Leon腿上的场景……<br/>背景的女孩子们（这次的确是女孩子的合唱）还在“Tico Tico”唱个不停，基米希的头仿佛要被人从中间劈开，他穿着松松垮垮的T恤短裤冲下楼到了酒保身边要了一杯Rye，一仰脖干了又要了一杯，酒精热辣辣地从喉咙烧到胃里。<br/>格雷茨卡的表演已经结束了，第一波客人已经起身准备离席，基米希握着酒杯把头埋进自己的臂弯，酒保在一边不敢多说话，和吧台外的女侍交换了几个眼神，女侍心领神会转身跑去后台。</p><p>“怎么了Josh？”格雷茨卡的手掌落在基米希的肩膀上有点轻柔。<br/>“我把事情搞砸了。”基米希的声音透过他自己的手臂瓮声瓮气，“他们谈生意，我把事情搞砸了。”<br/>格雷茨卡并没有再追问细节，拍了拍基米希的肩膀。基米希抬起头把第二杯Rye干了，脸“腾”就红的像个番茄，然后又趴了回去。<br/>“要不你来后台我休息室里躺着？”格雷茨卡的声音有点沙哑似乎刚刚抽过烟。<br/>基米希就这么躺在了休息室兼储物间的那堆纱裙上，劣质网纱不时会磨到他的脸，能听见“女孩子们”在后台跑来跑去的脚步声，以及邦雅曼·帕瓦尔小声问：“Josh怎么在这里？”之后一阵嘁嘁喳喳和笑声。他闻见了汗味和香粉杂糅信息素的味道，不知道是不是已经有人急不可耐在后台就把持不住了，但是Beta基米希绝不会受这样的玩意迷惑，绝不。<br/>一睁眼他看见了的是凑近的格雷茨卡的脸。<br/>基米希吓得原地弹起三米高（没人知道他是怎么做到这种让牛顿棺材板压不住的动作）又一下子跌在堆成小山的演出服上。<br/>“抱歉，汗出的太多妆都花了，吓着你了。”格雷茨卡回身抓过化妆台子上的卸妆巾三两下把脸抹了，高光亮片挂在眉毛和胡茬上有点滑稽，身上的烟味汗味并不好闻。他这一场不是striper，身上穿着带紫色焰火花纹的紧身衣把每一块肌肉都显了出来。这样的人怎么能是Omega呢，基米希心想，手鬼使神差地摸住了格雷茨卡的肩头，顺着锁骨滑到脖子边。<br/>格雷茨卡并没有躲闪。可是他的话却也有些冷：“Josh，你醉了。”<br/>“Leon，跳舞给我看好吗？”Josh抱着膝盖，一双眼睛眨巴眨巴。<br/>“今天实在不行Josh？”<br/>“那什么时候可以？”<br/>“……Josh我每天都在51表演，你大可以天天来看。”可你没有。“我还有工作，你要是想回房间，这屋的门带上就行了，不用锁。”说着脱掉了身上的紧身衣换了平时的白T恤，舞台穿上的皮鞋也脱了随手扔在墙角换上他刷得发白的黑色匡威。基米希半张脸埋在膝盖间默默看着格雷茨卡换了衣服，知道他说要工作全是扯谎，但不知道他这里又是闹的什么脾气。门啪地关上了，格雷茨卡穿过匆匆来往的“女孩子们”从拐角出去，楼梯暗角出传出轻轻的笑声：“你讨厌！”<br/>“你怎么这么急？就这么几步路也不肯回你化妆间——啊……对……”<br/>啧啧的水声和男人呻吟的声音格雷茨卡蹙紧眉头——最近的孩子越来越没规矩了，在后台就开始接客，倒不是“有伤风化”之类无聊的理由，毕竟51本身就是“有伤风化”的地界，只是若是人人都这么干，他格雷茨卡必须会分身才能保住这些“女孩子们”不受他们的客人甚至所谓“情人”欺负。他轻手轻脚往楼梯拐角里走了走，听见那Omega道：“轻……轻一点……孩子……别……”之后又是一阵忽高忽低的呻吟声。熟悉的嗓音听得格雷茨卡头大，也让他不敢贸然上去打断那两人的好事，揉了揉鼻子，恶作剧般轻轻咳嗽一声转身走了，回到吧台那里叫了杯长岛冰茶，调好的酒刚刚放在桌子上，帕瓦尔就坐在了他身边手还在左耳边戴耳饰，格雷茨卡跟女孩子们混久了，一眼就看出这坠子不是帕瓦尔刚刚配银色裹身裙的铂金流苏而是一个很简单的银色蝴蝶耳钉。<br/>“一杯菠萝汁，莱昂哥哥你喝点什么吗？”<br/>格雷茨卡指了指刚刚放过来的长岛冰茶。<br/>“Benji戒酒还真是彻底，”调酒师塞尔吉·格纳布里回身去找菠萝汁的瓶子，“让我数数……你得有两个月一点酒精都没沾了。”<br/>格雷茨卡挑了挑眉毛，帕瓦尔先是一笑，小心翼翼地瞥了格雷茨卡一眼：“喝太多酒，皮肤都不好了。”<br/>“你们小姑娘还真是讲究。”格纳布里说着，菠萝汁已经倒好，另一边的客人招手叫格纳布里，他就过去，附近只剩了格雷茨卡和帕瓦尔。俩人并排坐着，谁也不看谁谁也不说话，最后还是格雷茨卡先问了：“什么时候的事？”<br/>帕瓦尔一下子咬住了嘴唇：“什……什么？”<br/>格雷茨卡冲着帕瓦尔的肚子抬了抬下巴。<br/>“三……三个月。”<br/>“孩子父亲，就是刚刚那个人？”<br/>帕瓦尔立刻竖了柳眉：“好啊刚刚果然是你！你——”<br/>格雷茨卡马上摁住要跳起来的带球Omega：“好好好小祖宗先坐下有话好说……”帕瓦尔还瞪着一双湿润的眼睛，格雷茨卡也就不拐弯抹角了：“那你准备什么时候去……呃……做手术？”<br/>“手术？不不不，我们商量好了，要把这个宝贝生下来。”<br/>“什么？！”这次轮到格雷茨卡要跳起来，他这声音惊得整个一楼大厅的人都看了过来。<br/>“你小点声……我还没跟Manu或者Hansi说过这回事……”<br/>格雷茨卡喝了口冰茶定了定神：“所以孩子父亲准备负责任？”<br/>帕瓦尔低下头去脸上染上红晕：“对，他要娶我。”<br/>格雷茨卡就这么看着还穿着银色裹身裙的帕瓦尔，这样看他腰身的确没有之前薄，高跟鞋还穿着浓妆还残留在脸上，小Benji已经不是从前那个事事都要人保护的小孩子了，他兴许很快就会离开，几个月之后就会为人母……一时间一股子亲妹妹要出嫁的心情从格雷茨卡心底涌了上来：“就算嫁人了，也常回家来看看，要是受欺负了，51所有哥哥们给你撑腰，准保把那小子打得妈都不认识。”<br/>“嗯。”帕瓦尔点了点头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Assassin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning：创伤性性行为描写有<br/>PS：本文设定和现实毫无关联</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 The Assassin<br/>杀人，威胁，性以及烟酒，任何事情罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基都喜欢多做一手准备。一毫升神经毒素推进目标身体之后，莱万多夫斯基头也不回地消失在人群中，甚至没有回头看那个前一面还被簇拥着发表慷慨言说的政治红人。<br/>98.<br/>注射器扔进垃圾桶，橡胶手套冲水剪碎分别扔在隔着几个街区的另外七个垃圾桶里，刚刚穿着的外套丢给路边的流浪汉，帽子和围巾可能沾上自己的DNA所以要交去51给他们处理——莱万多夫斯基不喜欢51这样的地方：装修华丽，乐曲高昂，精致美人，流光溢彩，富人豪掷千金求不来头牌少女的一个眼神。他不属于这里，但现在他只能等着名叫萨利哈米季奇的家伙去顶楼金库取尾款给他结账。他抽着细长的香烟，没有喝酒，今天当班的酒保蒂亚戈·阿尔坎塔拉正擦着玻璃杯子，昏暗灯光下那双蓝色的眼睛更加明亮澄澈。<br/>“你真的会离开这里吗蒂亚戈？”他冷不丁发问，酒保手上的动作停了。没人说话。莱万多夫斯基清楚这话没有办法回答，吐出肺里的一团云，舞池在他眼中更加模糊了。<br/>“记得写明信片给我。”莱万多夫斯基把只吸了一半的烟摁在已经爆满的烟灰缸里，“而且Klara会想念Gabriel的。”前者是莱万多夫斯基的女儿，后一个则是蒂亚戈的儿子。<br/>蒂亚戈拍了拍他的肩膀。<br/>萨利哈米季奇这时候下了楼梯走到莱万多夫斯基面前，从西装口袋里掏出支票信封但并没有马上递给他最好的杀手：“怎么样？真的不想在51这里好好享受一番吗？”<br/>莱万多夫斯基近乎粗暴地把信封从萨利哈米季奇手里拽了出来：“不用了谢谢。”说着抓过吧台上给他准备好的新外套准备穿上，那张俊脸上写着西斯拉夫人的怒气，但一边有人拉住了他的手腕。<br/>托马斯·穆勒。<br/>这个谜一样的家伙99%的时间对人都是笑脸相迎，这次面对生气的莱万多夫斯基也不例外。<br/>“来杯伏特加？”<br/>“不了……Klara还在等我回去。”<br/>“别闹了，你今天明明把Klara交给蒂亚戈夫人照顾。现在孩子已经睡着了，”说着穆勒扬了扬手机，还没灭掉的屏幕上显示最新通话记录是一分钟之前打给了蒂亚戈的妻子胡丽亚，“你这个做父亲的又当爹又当妈，不如今天稍稍休息一下？”<br/>穆勒这一连串话稳准快狠，莱万多夫斯基完全没有招架之力。他又坐回红色高脚椅上，蒂亚戈已经倒了一杯Grey Goose放在吧台上，舞池那里表演已经开始了，年轻的法国舞者只在头上戴着层层叠叠地香槟色的头纱，雪白的身体美好如雕塑，只是腰肢不够纤细，莱万多夫斯基一边看一遍抿了一口酒，熟悉的烧灼感令人安心。<br/>“今天的活你做的真是漂亮，怎么就能在有九百万人观看直播的情况下把那个倒霉蛋杀了呢？”坐在他身边的穆勒打开了话匣子。莱万多夫斯基不喜欢话多的人，但意外地没有直接把兜里的枪直接掏出来抵在穆勒的脑门上，但也没有回答，看似目不转睛看着法国美人的表演，实则眼神失焦，整个人陷进了自己的世界。<br/>法国美人和把他从街头捡回来收养的那个妓女的身影叠在一起——虽说那个他小时候口头称作“母亲”的人，实际上是最肮脏下贱来者不拒的街头暗娼。她一晚上最多接客四次，每一次都是直接带到狭小的棚屋，倒在年幼的莱万多夫斯基身边就开始叫唤。莱万多夫斯基常常将眼睛睁开一条缝，然后闭上，心说这个女人真是贱皮贱肉，怎么什么人胯下都能叫得那么享受，甚至等他进入青春期的时候能把他薄毯下的东西叫得支棱起来。如果有人愿意多给钱，这个女人也会挥着她唯一一条珍贵的丝绸纱巾，一丝不挂地跳跳低俗的舞，她的舞姿远比不上如今台上的法国美人，窗外昏暗枯黄的路灯落在那皮肉松弛的身体上，然后那具躯体就伏在了他的身上。他闻见了Omega强行释放的信息素，甜苦交杂让他身体开始发热，湿润的口腔加上熟练的技术让他完全招架不住爆发了，她擦了擦自己的嘴角，说了句“果然是年轻的身体”然后就坐了上去，白色的身体被昏黄灯光镀上了金边，羞辱感和快感让他浑身战栗，这一次女人的呻吟声无比真诚，甚至引得隔壁敲起了墙板。莱万多夫斯基翻过身把那个女人压在身下，几乎泄愤般把这具身体搞得破破烂烂，直到她带着高潮扭曲的表情昏了过去，他才又一次射进了女人的身体。<br/>之后他借着漏水的管子冲了冲澡，换上自己唯一一套体面的衣服，永远离开这座破烂棚屋。</p><p>灰鹅的酒劲渐渐上头，整个人断电只需要几秒钟——莱万多夫斯基实际上酒量非常一般，却偏偏倔强要和伏特加，在断电前几秒钟他听见萨利哈米季奇叫人说要把他架起来送到楼上房间里，然后什么都不记得了。<br/>之后他看见了自己第一次偷面包被人发现侥幸逃脱的路上看见的圣诞彩灯树，偷偷溜进货车奔向未知远方时一路后退的田野，第一次举起枪吓唬人手微微颤抖。<br/>“求生欲让人力量强大。”他人生中的第一位老师是这样说的。<br/>然后第一次用刀划破人的喉管，第一次用刀捅穿人的心肺，第一次用洗牌换牌手法将毒滴进酒杯。第一个、第二个、第三个。<br/>到今天是第98个。<br/>杀人于莱万多夫斯基，不过庖丁解牛，不过当看见自家门口地上放着的女婴时他还是吓了一跳，襁褓中的纸条上只有孩子出生年月日，数数日子，莱万多夫斯基只想把这孩子直接扔在大街上。他跟那个女人的孽缘真是剪不断理还乱。可是小姑娘不哭不闹，醒了只是抓住自己父亲的手，蓝色的眼珠直接看进人的心底。<br/>杀过那么多人的莱万多夫斯基心软了。<br/>Klara.这就是你的名字。以后你就是我一个人的女儿。<br/>如果我的人生充满黑暗，那我一定要你在阳光下长大。<br/>有了孩子的杀手很难单打独斗，所以莱万多夫斯基在那一天敲开的51的门，成为受人雇佣的尖刀。<br/>“随时听候您的吩咐。”他低着头说。<br/>51， 甚至所有塞本纳大街上的“女孩子们”都一夜之间爱上了这个斯拉夫长相沉默无言独来独往的人，甚至在他第一次抱着Klara出现的时候更爱他了，说他铁汉柔情属实可人，也有眼尖的暗自揣测他的尺寸羞红了脸。终于有一个名叫Mary的街边暗娼胆子最大，故意不吃抑制剂在发情期时半真半假地晕倒在波兰Alpha的黑风衣里，穿着吊带袜的饱满双腿来回交缠，涂着红指甲油的手指已经爬上那张美丽的脸。她没想到等待自己的是她此生经历过最粗暴狂乱的体验，幸亏发情期痛觉迟钝并且甬道润滑，否则她整个人都会原地裂开。就在阴暗的角落里废弃的铁柜子上，Mary的臀瓣被铁锈磨得生疼，两条腿被莱万多夫斯基压成一字马，异物每次进出都带着大股透明液体，而她的下身已经红肿麻木。<br/>“满意了吗？你满意了吗？这就是你想要的吗贱妇？”他的胯每次都顶到和她小腹贴紧，每顶一次就咬牙切齿地骂一句。巨大的痛苦让Mary泣不成声浑身乱颤，但是冷漠的男人完全没有反应，似乎这个女孩子只是个破布娃娃。完事之后他还算好心，把自己的风衣给了Mary，自己穿着薄薄的针织上衣双手插兜拐出了小巷。<br/>“莱万多夫斯基做爱就像杀人一样”，这句话算是在塞本纳传开了。“莱万多夫斯基似乎讨厌女人，”似乎也是一个事实。可是对于莱万多夫斯基来说，每个女人的裸体，不论是高是矮丰满骨感，都是那晚被路灯镀上金边的样子，皮肉松垮，乳房下垂，脸上残留浓妆，舞者纱巾跳着低俗的舞蹈。<br/>求生欲使人力量强大，可他已经溺死在女人的身体里了。杀多少人，他也走不出这个地狱。<br/>鱼</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Untitled Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 An Untitled Chapter</p><p>米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽13:45到51门口的时候卷帘门还严严实实锁着，抽了半包烟的功夫才有人来打开门。那个名叫扬-菲尔特·阿尔普的金发小孩儿本是刚刚开始接受训练的杀手，不过因为年纪小而且家里急着用钱，不得不在各处帮忙赚零花，目前就是他每天负责开店门清点货物打扫卫生，这家51里的上到大佬下到调酒师，没有一个是好惹的。<br/>
“克洛泽先生。”那孩子低眉顺眼地给他问好。克洛泽手上的烟头化作随意的弧线落在乌突突的马路牙子上还弹了一下，然后51的门就开了。<br/>
“您来这边找楼上的先生们吗？他们这时候是不在的。”阿尔普也是一双蓝蓝的眼睛，香槟色的睫毛微微颤抖着。这是年轻人常有的紧张情绪，这样的症状在菲利普·拉姆面前尤为明显，哪怕菲利普·拉姆实际上大多时候是带笑的。<br/>
“没事儿，我知道。”<br/>
为什么要将Omega训练成杀手？克洛泽不明白，不过这也不是他该操心的事情。他看着小男孩儿有模有样地指挥着送食材酒水的人搬运货物，又一只眼睛盯着清洁妇的动作，最后还要给这两拨人记账算工钱。等他忙完了才一路小跑过来：“克洛泽先生一直这么等着也没关系吗？”<br/>
他摇摇头：“我只是想来这里转转。”<br/>
51只有最正中的那一盏大灯亮着，他们都被这光笼罩在在脚底投下自己的影子。<br/>
“上次的任务，你还是没有来。”克洛泽左手玩着右手食指上的戒指，“小齐比你小，结果现在反而成你的前辈了。”<br/>
阿尔普又把头低了下去。克洛泽拍了拍他的背，然后手落在刚刚擦干净的吧台上：“不如今晚跟着我出一趟任务？不用你动手，看着就行。”说到这里，克洛泽顿了一顿：<br/>
“杀手，可不能怕血啊。”<br/>
阿尔普似乎想申辩，但最后还是低下了头。<br/>
“或许你也不必勉强自己，在51这样生活着，不也很好吗？”克洛泽语气故作轻松。他清楚这个孩子有多想实现自己的梦想，但也实在心疼他千难万险。<br/>
“今晚我会跟您去的。”<br/>
说着他摸了摸自己的后颈。那里还留着昨晚的牙印。爱人的吻是能让人勇敢起来的。</p><p>米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽实际上已经从杀手的行列隐退有些年头了，现在更多的是在照顾这些学习的小孩子们给他们提供指导，有任务非他不可也要带上小孩子来观摩，似乎根本不怕小孩儿捅什么篓子。克洛泽最趁手的武器是瓦尔特ppk，小手枪，轻巧好隐藏，之后另备两把手枪只是以防万一。他细心把手枪擦干净，各处都检查好，伸手敲了敲仪表盘发动了车，普普通通一辆黑色大众开进慕尼黑的郊区，在某个别墅之前停下。<br/>
“你既然志在于此，那么怕血也好，PTSD也好，都不该是你的借口。”克洛泽的声音永远那样平和温柔，“我知道每个人都有弱点，我也理解，只是不能自己束缚住自己。”说着对着墙头扬了扬下巴，他能感觉到自己连捏着配枪的手指尖都在疯狂跳动，喉咙也开始发紧，根本说不出话来，正好也不必说话了。他跟着克洛泽翻过了半人高的铁艺栅栏，心里疑惑这家人怎么不开安保系统，一路绕到整个房子唯一开着灯的窗口，听见两个人互相调笑的声音，不时夹着极响亮湿润的亲吻声，这声音闹得阿尔普脸红，竟也一时忘记了自己的紧张。<br/>
克洛泽是在里面刚刚关灯的时候翻进窗去的，那姿势极为潇洒快意，看不出是已经退休的杀手，只听咔咔枪栓响声后，屋子里一切窸窸窣窣的声音都消失了，只有一个略沙哑的声音略带调侃意味地问道：“怎么，塞本纳真的想让我死吗？”<br/>
阿尔普的心已经提到嗓子眼，他已经有点控制不住自己的呼吸，死死咬住自己的下嘴唇，试图让这气声再小一点。<br/>
“老K，你果然擅长带孩子。”还是那个声音，他已经不慌不忙伸手打开了灯，阿尔普这时候才看清，床上躺着的，一个是穿着浴袍的马茨·胡梅尔斯，另一个他觉着面熟却又一时想不起名字。不认识归不认识，课上学的东西不能忘，阿尔普的枪口也对上那个眉目温柔长发齐肩趴在马茨胸口的男性Omega，努力瞪大眼睛让自己显得凶一点。<br/>
“马尔文总和这件事无关，不如你们行行好，放了他？”胡梅尔斯的话看似是问克洛泽，眼睛却一直盯着阿尔普，他知道这个小孩儿还是个生瓜蛋子，执行任务连呼吸都调不好，更别说其他的心理素质了。阿尔普看着克洛泽，没想到克洛泽会点头，他皱了皱眉想确认一下，进了屋一直没说话的克洛泽却道：“菲尔特，放他走。”<br/>
阿尔普皱着眉头把枪放下，全裸着的Omega略显惊慌的爬起来抓过一边的浴袍胡乱裹在自己身上就走了，临走前胡梅尔斯还拍了那Omega的屁股一下，柔软圆润的臀部布丁似的微微颤抖。“明晚继续哦，马尔文。”胡梅尔斯说着吹了个口哨，看着直直对着自己的两支枪管，“怎么老K，你真是来杀我的？”脸上仍然带着笑。<br/>
“你说呢。”克洛泽也笑了，枪口微偏对着胡梅尔斯背后的天鹅绒软包就是一枪，胡梅尔斯一下子捂住自己左边耳朵叫道：“你怕不是要吓死老子！”<br/>
“当然，这就是我今天的任务。”<br/>
“哈？！”胡梅尔斯和阿尔普同时发出了这样的声音，不过阿尔普不敢太大声。<br/>
“你以为你去3W这件事，这么简单就了了吗？你不知道几个大佬都打算直接做掉你，还是Manu他们几个念着你原先的好，替你说了不少好话，那边才派我来，对你，‘略作警告’。”这回换克洛泽满脸笑意了，“怎么样？3W连姑娘都比51有韵味吗？”说着示意阿尔普把枪收起来。<br/>
“那必须的，刚刚那一位的滋味，前一天我有幸已经尝过了……啧啧啧……”说着胡梅尔斯又往后躺了躺。<br/>
“你小心托马斯打你。”<br/>
“托马斯才不会打我，他一心只有若波特。”<br/>
阿尔普收了收嘴角，谁知道试胆量大会最后会变成八卦大会呢？<br/>
克洛泽摇了摇头，枪口又举了起来。<br/>
“非要走假死流程吗？”胡梅尔斯抱怨道，“我已经走过两回了诶真麻烦。”<br/>
“谁让你要去3W？”克洛泽耸了耸一边肩膀。</p><p>“明天报纸上会有马茨的讣告吗？”黑色大众车里阿尔普小心翼翼地问道。<br/>
“会的，不过大家都不是傻子。”克洛泽发动了汽车往回开，“实际上他早就知道我们会来。”<br/>
“他没有开安保系统。”<br/>
“不错，你果然很仔细。”<br/>
阿尔普看着车窗外飞速后退的汽车，突然想起平日里卢卡斯·迈也常这样说：你很仔细，你很细心，你很细腻。<br/>
“我是不是太柔弱了。”他小声地说道。<br/>
“没有。”克洛泽的回答虽然温柔但十分笃定，“你看看我，我的脾气能和罗伯特比吗？但是并不妨碍我做出我自己的成绩。”<br/>
阿尔普的手又伸向自己的后颈。咬得再深的牙印也会慢慢变浅消失。不过刚刚他的确没有害怕。<br/>
“我从未笃信过的神明，原谅我在危难时刻才会想到你们。”<br/>
“但愿我以后，永远不会想起你们。”<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Fornicator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter4 The Fornicator<br/>圣诞节将近的下午三点，天色泛着雪前的铅灰。昨夜51又有不知死活的富家哥儿调戏一个卖酒的小姑娘，那个女孩子刚刚第一天上班从前没见过这样的阵仗，当场就给吓哭了。正准备上台的格雷茨卡也来不及多想，冲上去一个过肩摔就把人撂倒，可没想到那小孩儿不识好歹，还叫了几个家伙来闹事。格雷茨卡就在台上一边舞一边看着以尼克拉斯·聚勒为首的几个看场子的兄弟把来人全部打趴下扔了出去。那个调戏人的哥儿在被扔出去时冲着台上的格雷茨卡大喊了一句：“娘炮！贱人！”当场格雷茨卡并没有如何，不过之后还是怄得他多喝了两杯酒。现在宿醉未醒刚刚睁开眼睛，突然帕瓦尔闯了进来扑在格雷茨卡床边拉住格雷茨卡盖的薄毯二话没说就开始大哭。薄毯之下格雷茨卡的身体是全裸的。虽然知道人家没那个意思，但胆小的Alpha还是悄悄抓起毯子裹住了自己，并摸了床头的抽纸盒整个拿过来伸给帕瓦尔。哭成泪人儿的帕瓦尔死死抓住格雷茨卡的手，头抵在格雷茨卡的肩头，抽抽噎噎说不出一句完整的话，过了好久才挤出一句：“他不要我了呜呜呜呜呜呜……”<br/>格雷茨卡还没来得及说话，隔壁屋正好从格雷茨卡门口过的米凯尔·屈桑斯一下子冲进来：“谁？Benji你说谁？谁不要你了？谁欺负你了？！”<br/>格雷茨卡揉着眼睛但还没忘记公布别人隐私要征得他人同意，并没有立即说话。帕瓦尔哭成这样大概是没空理他，格雷茨卡先叫屈桑斯陪着帕瓦尔，自己去浴室里套上衣服拿出一卷纸随时待命，又倒了杯水在一边等着：“那这个就必须报备Manu知道了。”<br/>“我……我知道了……”帕瓦尔抽抽噎噎，两只眼睛已经肿成桃子。<br/>“到底怎么回事啊？”屈桑斯有点焦躁地抓住格雷茨卡，格雷茨卡叹了口气摇摇头，叫屈桑斯给51打电话看看诺伊尔是不是已经上班了。</p><p>51的八卦网络也是十分发达，帕瓦尔格雷茨卡两人进诺伊尔办公室半个小时，“头牌法国美人怀孕，瞎了眼的渣Alpha情人却始乱终弃”的故事就传遍了51上下，甚至刚刚进门的Christine也听说了这件事。她看见铁青着脸的格雷茨卡拿着一张便签叫人出去找人，伸手拦住了他。<br/>“Chris，现在我有事，等下陪你聊。”<br/>“Benji的事情我都听说了，”Christine点起一支女士香烟，“你们现在是要找人么？我可以动用一下家里的关系。”<br/>没想到这句却惹得格雷茨卡不高兴了：“大小姐照顾自己就好，动用您亲朋友的关系，这样大的面子我们可没有。”<br/>Christine一下子不知道格雷茨卡发的什么神经，指着格雷茨卡鼻子的食指也微微颤抖，格雷茨卡甚至已经准备好听她骂人了，可她咬牙切齿说出来的却是这样一番话：“我……我现在可不知道我又怎么得罪你了。不过我好歹也算Benji的朋友，现在如果我有办法我恨不得把那个杂碎揪出来，就这样指着他的鼻子问问他是不是瞎了眼睛！等这件事情过去了，咱们两个再慢慢算账。”说着另一只手已经伸出来要格雷茨卡手上的便签了。<br/>Alpha一时不知道该说什么好，道歉显得刻意，解释又一时解释不清楚，只好把便签放在Christine带着羊皮手套的手上。Christine翻过来看见上面写的渣男的名字突然皱起眉头咳嗽了一声。<br/>“怎么，这人你认识？”格雷茨卡莫名有些紧张。<br/>“这个名字我有点眼熟，”她掏出手机摘掉手套选中一个号码，“你让我确认一下。”<br/>那一头几乎是秒接。<br/>“喂Bas？是我……”<br/>“没事，我没生气……”<br/>“不不不Basterd，今天我和Marion她们出去玩……改天再说好吗？”<br/>“实际上，我打电话是想问你点事。”<br/>“昨天伯父伯母提到的，你们家两个月前辞职的那个司机，是叫Joao Ronald吗？”<br/>“身高大约187？南美人长相，棕色皮肤？”<br/>Christine照着便签上写的特征一字不落的念给对方听，眼神一直看着格雷茨卡。<br/>“那你知道他从你们家辞了职之后去哪里了吗？……回里斯本了是吗？啊好的……没事没事，辛苦你了回头聊再见！”<br/>Christine挂电话的速度快若闪电。<br/>“我觉着你们要找的人很可能是我未婚夫家以前的司机，同名，体貌特征也符合。”<br/>格雷茨卡眉头又皱了皱，下一面面带歉意地问道：“如果真是这个人，那你可就帮了我们大忙了。都不知道怎么感谢您才好。”<br/>Christine的手已经放在大门把手上，她回过头来勾了勾唇角：“那就等你们把这家伙抓回来的时候，让我揍他第一拳吧。”<br/>“你现在去哪儿？”<br/>“当然是真的去找Marion玩啊，回见，抓到那家伙记得联系我。”Christine没有回头向后招了招手，之后上了她那辆黑色宾利的后排。车很快就开走了。</p><p>51的关系网络在慕尼黑盘根错节，有了Christine给的方向，渣男的资料很快就查了个干干净净。这人家里是巴西移民到葡萄牙的，他曾经在葡萄牙最肮脏的红灯区接过客，受不了老鸨盘剥才来到德国找到了司机的工作。他这人很是不干净，前前后后男人女人没断过，脚踩好几条船也是常事，不过看上去和帕瓦尔好上之后他并没有再三心二意，可是两个月前听说帕瓦尔怀孕的第二天他就向主人家交了辞职信，拒绝了一切加薪的条件铁了心的要走。<br/>“看看，你们都看看。”诺伊尔把调查来的资料扔在办工作上，“这个杂碎一开始就没想过负责，还哄骗的Benji现在错过堕胎的时机。Benji傻啊！”<br/>基米希也在，他继续翻着资料：“Manu，现在这人已经跑回葡萄牙，说不定下一步还会跑到巴西，我们要去把那家伙揪回来吗？”<br/>“联系一下咱们在那里的朋友，请他们动作快一点。”<br/>“Manuel，”这时候进来的是弗里克，51真正的当家人，“你们现在都很生气，也替Benji伤心，不过我得问你们一句：你们把他弄回来出了气之后怎么办？”那双蓝色眼睛顺着诺伊尔、基米希、格雷茨卡一个个扫了过去，“总不能再让他和Benji有什么瓜葛吧。”<br/>“文书我们都准备好了。”基米希抢先说道。<br/>“办事的规矩你们都清楚，记住了，不要给51，给整个组织丢人。”<br/>弗里克来到一楼大厅，一群小孩儿还在嘁嘁喳喳八卦个没完，仔细听着已经编出来几个充满细节的版本，就好像他们亲眼看着这两人如何在床上翻云覆雨似的。弗里克拉住吧台后正和格纳布里眉飞色舞的穆勒抬高声音道：“你们有这闲工夫还是干点正事，等下7点开始营业你们就这鬼样子？”<br/>等众人散开，穆勒挣开弗里克的手笑骂道：“老家伙，你明明知道我绝不传这种八卦。”<br/>弗里克耸耸肩：“谁不知道你是51的镇店吉祥物啊，骂你就是骂他们所有人了。”<br/>穆勒明明被奉承到了，脸上乐呵也得努力板着脸装生气：“切，你可去一边吧。”说着去看门厅卫生打扫的怎么样了。不过怒骂之声还是时不时从这处那处冒出来，弗里克浑不在意，背着手去对面报亭买烟去了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>